Various types of microphones and receivers have been used through the years. In these devices, different electrical components are housed together within a housing or assembly. For example, a receiver typically includes a coil, bobbin, stack, among other components and these components are housed within the receiver housing. Other types of acoustic devices may include other types of components.
The components that are housed in the interior of the housing are arranged to provide various functions. In this respect, some of these components also must be correctly positioned within precise tolerance ranges relative to other components. For example, the coil, bobbin, and magnets need to be positioned in proximity to each other in order that the acoustic device can function properly. In another example, the coil and reed often need to have a specific positioning relative to each other. Without the correct relative positioning of the components (i.e., within an acceptable tolerance), the acoustic device will not operate properly or will have less than optimal performance.
Previous acoustic devices and assemblies have often been constructed with alignment tolerances that often exceeded acceptable limits and became misaligned. For instance, due to the variation in part sizes, the required tolerances could not be achieved and assembly components often became misaligned. This, in turn led to a detrimental impact on operation of the device. Further, many parts had to be discarded after manufacturing or were returned by customers. All of these problems have led to some user dissatisfaction with these previous approaches.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.